In automotive vehicles, it is common to provide latches to hold devices in position, for example, a hood or fuel filler door. In such systems, a latch is usually provided to hold the device in a particular position. The latch may be electrically or manually operated. In a manual type system, a cable strand extends from the latch to a hand lever adjacent the driver of the vehicle so that when the hand lever is pulled, the latch is released.
Among the objectives of the invention are to provide such a cable control system wherein the control is adjusted each time the system is actuated; wherein the system will accommodate increases or decreases in tension as might be desired; wherein the geometry of the system of lever and arm can be readily adjusted relative to each other to provided varying forces as may be desired; wherein the system can operate to provide a constant force; wherein the system may be self-locking; and which utilizes a limited number of relatively inexpensive parts that are easily assembled maintained and replaced.
In accordance with the invention, a cable control system for releasing a spring loaded device such as a latch or brake by a cable wherein one end of the strand of the cable is connected to the latch comprises a member that is yieldingly urged in a direction to maintain tension on the strand. An operating lever is pivoted adjacent the member and an arm is pivoted to the lever such that movement of the lever in one direction will cause the arm to engage the member and apply tension to the strand to release the latch.